Challenge Submissions
by arthursmolly
Summary: Just like the title says, this is where I'll upload oneshots and essays that I've written in response to various MollyArthur challenges on LJ and elsewhere.
1. Molly Confesses

DISCLAIMER: I of course, do not own most of the dialog in this fic that honour goes to the Miss J.K. Rowling, as she created these characters for us to play around with. 

INSPIRATION QUOTE:

"_**I**_ see them d-d-dead all the time!" Mrs Weasley moaned into his shoulder. "All the t-t-time! I d-d-dream about it..."

~*~

Molly yawned widely as she heard her youngest son begin to go on a tangent about the broom she had gotten him for being made Prefect and smiled at the thought of a fourth prefect in the family. She was proud of him, but there was only so much broomstick and Quidditch talk a woman could take in one night.

"Well, I think I'll sort out that Boggart before I turn in…Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? 'Night, Harry, dear."

As she crossed the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, she took several deep breaths, knowing that she would need her wits about her if she was going to tackle a Boggart. Especially since she had been having nightmares about her loved ones recently. She shook herself, knowing she shouldn't think about that, and pushed open the door to the drawing room. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she took out her wand and opened the drawer to the writing desk.

As the Boggart approached her, it immediately turned into an image of a dead Charlie, and she quickly thought of one of Ginny's dresses and Ginny's long hair to make the image look funny.

"_Riddikulus!_" She shouted, pointing her wand at the image. Her plan backfired however, instead of a Charlie with long hair and a dress, the figure turned into Ginny herself, also as a dead figure. She fought to hold back tears as she tried again, but Ginny's figure turned into Ron's. Without realizing it, she had backed herself against the wall, and she was sobbing freely.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly barely recognized the voice as Harry's, but she didn't turn towards him, instead, she focused on her task, which was becoming more and more impossible. With each _Crack_, the Boggart changed into another one of her family members. Bill. Arthur. The twins. Percy. Harry. With each new figure, sobs took her and she felt very helpless.

"Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here! Let someone else—"

"What's going on in here?"

She recognized the voice as Remus's and she looked at him, trying to keep from crying hysterically, after he had banished the Boggart. She gulped as she broke into a storm of crying, cradling her face in her hands.

"Molly," Remus said bleakly, as he walked over to her, "Molly, don't…" The next thing she knew, she was sobbing her heart out on his shoulder, while he tried to calm her, patting her head. "It was just a Boggart, Molly. Just a stupid Boggart…"

"I see them d-d-dead all the time! All the t-t-time! I d-d-dream about it…D-d-don't tell Arthur," Molly managed to gasp up as she gulped and wiped her eyes frantically with her cuffs. "I d-d-don't want him to know…Being silly…"

She took the handkerchief Remus offered her and blew her nose. "Harry, I'm so sorry, what must you think of me?" She began shakily, not quite sure how to handle the situation before her. "Not even able to get rid of a Boggart…"

"Don't be stupid," Harry said, and she could tell he was trying to smile.

"I'm just s-s-so worried," she said, feeling the tears begin to spill over again. "Half the f-f-family's in the Order, it'll b-b-be a miracle if we all come through this…and P-P-Percy's not talking to us…What if something d-d-dreadful happens and we had never m-m-made up? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g-g-going to look after Ron and Ginny?"

"Molly, that's enough," Remus said firmly. "This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemort's up to—" As Remus said the name, Molly gave a little squeak of fright. "Oh, Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing it—look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time, you weren't in the Order then, you don't understand, last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"

"Don't worry about Percy," Sirius interjected, "He'll come round. It's a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology," he said rather bitterly. Molly looked up, not having noticed that Sirius had come into the room too.

"And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died, what do you think we'd do, let them starve?" Remus asked, and Molly noticed a slight smile on his lips. She returned the smile and continued to mop at her eyes.

"Being silly," she muttered again, and she made her way out of the drawing room and to hers and Arthur's bedroom.

After changing into her nightgown, she climbed into bed to wait for her husband, deciding that Arthur needed to know her fears, however irrational they may be.

"Are you all right, pumpkin?" Arthur asked, coming into the room and noticing the slight puffiness around his wife's eyes as if she had been crying earlier.

"Not exactly-" she answered, looking down at the coverlet and wringing her hands nervously.

"Molly, what-ever it is, you can tell me, you know that. There's a reason why we've made this marriage work for almost thirty years now," he commented, smiling slightly as he sat on the bed next to her and wrapping an arm about her shoulders. When she remained silent, Arthur decided to press her for information. "Did something happen with the Boggart?" Feeling her jump, he guessed that he had hit on the right topic. "Tell me," he whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Molly took a deep breath, closed her eyes and leaned against him before answering. "I'm just so scared, I see you and the kids dead in my dreams…" Arthur pulled her into a tight embrace and he heard her voice fill with tears.

"I know, darling, I know. We lost a lot during the first war, but I will promise you, I'll always be with you, all right?"

"What do you mean, Arthur? No one can promise…"

"Shush. I'll be with you. Whether here in the flesh, or spiritually, all right? As long as you keep me here," he placed a hand over her heart, "I'll be with you, you hear me?"

She nodded, wiping away more tears as she leaned into his embrace. "Arthur, I don't think I could live without you though, you've been there for me through every major event in my life."

"Molly," he said gently, slipping a hand under her chin, "what we have is amazing. We've been each other's best friend and confidante, and we've built a strong love and marriage out of that relationship. It's not something that's just going to go away. It will still be there, even if I'm gone, okay? Look at the kids, Molly, you've always said that they look extremely like me, especially the boys."

"Well they do, they take after their father," she said quietly, shifting her eyes down again. "They've got your mannerisms, your sweetness, your kindness-"

"They got all of that from you too, my dear. I see as much of you in those children as you see of me in them." He stroked his thumb across her lips, and then leaned down to kiss her softly. "You all better now, love?" He asked, stroking her hair with his long fingers.

Molly nodded, and Arthur kissed her again, before getting ready for bed himself. When he climbed in next to her, he slipped his arms around her, holding her tightly, and planted a kiss on her forehead before keeping watch over her until she had fallen into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Kisses

Inspiration Quote: Xxx…(kisses)

Molly Weasley sighed as her husband's tongue slid between her parted lips and eagerly began probing hers. Her arms slid around his neck, and his right hand began gently combing through her hair. He had returned from work not more than five minutes earlier, and he had immediately enveloped her in his arms, greeting her with a passionate kiss. He had taken her completely by surprise, as usually when he arrived home it was a quick peck on the cheek to prevent their children, especially Ron, from retching in the corner at a simple display of affection and love between the two of them.

"Miss me?" She asked, when he had pulled away and allowed her to drop her head against his chest.

"You could say that, My Molly." He answered, holding her tight as she returned the hug.

Molly sighed in contentment, resting against him, closing her eyes and enjoying the rare moment of peace between them. With the second war with You-Know-Who entering its sixth year, with them in the heart of it as members of the Order, they also had a set of fraternal twins they had brought into the world less than six months ago under their feet, keeping them busy the way children do.

"Where are our little bundles of joy, Molly-girl?"

Molly jumped as she snapped out of her thoughts to look up at Arthur. "Sleeping, they went down less than five minutes before you got home. I'm sorry, I know you look forward to seeing them when you get home."

At three months, their twins, Andrew and Allison slept more often than they were awake. Molly smiled, as she thought about her babies, thankful that she and Arthur had decided to bring one more little Weasley into their lives, and the rewards of being a parent again to two little ones were a thousand fold. The babies always seemed to bring joy into the Burrow, no matter how many deaths were reported on a given day. In short, their babies helped Molly and Arthur see the light at the end of the tunnel, like their first seven had shown them during You-Know-Who's first reign of terror. They had been shocked and happy when Healer Sedgewick had told them that not only were they pregnant, but they were going to be adding two new little ones to their clan instead of one.

"I was hoping to catch them awake."

"I know you were, hon." Molly commented, breaking out of his arms to serve dinner. "You're enjoying being 'Daddy' again aren't you?"

"I am, I'm glad you got it through to my thick skull to allow another little one in our lives, seeing as we're not being granted the luxuries of being grandparents yet."

Molly smiled at her husband as she handed him his plate and settled in the seat across from him. "Do you have to go back in tonight?" She asked, beginning to cut her meat.

"I do and I don't think I'll be home until early morning. Are you going to be all right here by yourself taking care of the little ones?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Andy, Ally and I will be just fine, but we'll miss you."

"Of course. I'll be home as soon as I can, and you make sure you get some rest."

"I will."

They ate the rest of their meal in companionable silence until it was time for Arthur to head back to the Ministry. "Wonderful meal, Molly, as always. Bill knows I have to work tonight and that you're going to be alone with Ally and Andy and he said he and Fleur will be around if you want help or company."

"Okay. I love you."

"And I love you." He replied, putting his dishes in the sink and kissing her again before he Disapparated. After doing the dishes, Molly heard one of the twins cry and made her way to the nursery. She brought them back downstairs and put Andy in the bassinet while she nursed Ally. As she nursed them, she thought back over her relationship with Arthur, and before long, she was reminiscing over the kisses they had shared over their forty-year relationship. When Arthur kissed her, it was if nothing was wrong in the world. His lips could always comfort her, no matter how much death and destruction there was in the world. As she stroked Allison's cheek with her forefinger whilst she suckled at her breast, she allowed herself to think back over her years with Arthur.

They had shared their first real kiss in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room shortly after beginning their fifth year as Prefects. He had been the first friend she had made at Hogwarts, having shared a compartment with him on the Hogwarts Express the beginning of the first year. Their first kiss had been short and sweet, but Molly had known then that she would do anything in her power to make sure their relationship lasted. He had just revealed his feelings for her, which had made her happy, as she had begun fancying him as well. Their second kiss had been deeper, longer and more passionate, and it had led to their first date in Hogsmeade. Over the three years they had dated, they shared many kisses, some short and sweet, while others were long and soft. Every time he kissed her, her heart fluttered, and she knew that what they had was real, and she wanted it to last forever.

By far though, one of the most meaningful kisses Arthur had given her was the one she had received on Valentine's Day of their seventh year. Arthur had proposed, she had gladly given herself to him, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him repeatedly. However, when Arthur kissed her back, he took his time, and before long, they were making love for the first time in the Room of Requirement. She sighed happily as she remembered the feel of his lips against her skin as he slowly undressed her, backing her toward a feather bed in the corner of the room. Despite all of the kisses she had received from Arthur over the years though, her favorite one was the most special. The kiss they had shared on their wedding day, that sealed their promise to each other to love, honor, obey and protect each other until death do they part.


	3. Newts

Arthur Weasley looked up from the book he was reading and glanced towards his girlfriend, _"fiancée now," _he reminded himself, Molly Prewett. She was hunched over one of the tables near the window with several books and parchment spread out in front of her. "Molly," he called softly, not wanting to disturb any of the other seventh years that were also studying for their N.E.W.T. exams. When she didn't answer, he tried again, knowing she _needed_to take a break. She still didn't look up, and he sighed as he marked his page, tossing the book onto a side table. He made his way over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her, "Molly," he said again, drawing out the syllables in hopes of gaining her attention. "Molly!"

"What do you want, Arthur?" She asked, slightly irritated by the interruption.

"Take a break, sweetheart," he replied calmly, squeezing her shoulders gently and bending down to kiss her cheek swiftly.

"I can't take a break, Arthur. I should have started studying two months ago, not two weeks ago. You know I absolutely have to get an O on my Potions N.E.W.T.—"

"Mol, slow down; take a deep breath." He said as he sat in the chair next to hers clasping her hands in his, astounded by the speed at which she was talking.

"I can't Arthur. You know I need the marks for that job."

"Molly, dear. Breathe." He gently reminded, urging her to slow down. "You're an intelligent woman, and you've already gotten the job, there's no need for you to bug out. Take a break."

"I can't, leave me alone please." She replied, tugging her hands from his and turning back to her books and notes. Arthur sighed, he didn't like seeing her stressed, and he knew she needed to take a break.

"Molly, take a five minute break, please." He said, closing the book she was reading out of.

"Arthur Weasley—"

He just smiled and cupped her face in his hands, effectively stopping her oncoming protest with a soft kiss. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed. "Are you calm now, Mol?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes, but Arthur,"

"But nothing. I demand you take a break and spend some time with me. You're tense."

"Arthur, I can't. I've got to study, not to mention reply to your Mum's owl about the wedding."

"What about the wedding?" he asked curiously, he hadn't heard anything remotely related to their upcoming wedding, let alone the actual details besides the date.

"Nothing much, really. She just sent me some more samples to pick from."

"Oh."

"Now, well you please leave me alone so I can study?" She asked again, pulling her face out of his hands. "I need to get this done, otherwise I don't get the job, Arthur."

"Molly, I know that, but you don't need to sit here and learn everything all over again,"

"Are you implying that I didn't learn it the first time?"

"No! Of course not Molly-dear, I was just saying that you're an intelligent witch. You don't need to sit here and stress out over the material, you know it already, you'll be just fine." He said reassuringly, stroking her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be studying as well? You've got to get a good mark on your Muggle Studies exam to get that job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office don't you?"

"Yes, but hush Mol. No more talk about the exams and come with me, l need to get you relaxed."

"No you don't Arthur. Leave me alone."

"Molly, please, you're putting way too much stress on yourself, everything will be fine. Spend some time with me, please?"

"Arthur, really, I need to study."

"I'm just asking you to take a break and spend some time with me. Please? I think you're in dire need of a massage."

Molly made a great show of reluctance before deciding she could take him up on his offer. "All right, Arthur. I'll take a break, a short one." She conceded, resting her head against his upper arm as her hand found its way into his. Arthur smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Come on then, Miss Head Girl, where would you like to have your massage? My dormitory or the Room of Requirement?"

"Room of Requirement, I don't think it'd be proper for us to be seen going up to your dormitory by ourselves, dear."

"Of course, whatever you say, Molly-girl." He said, pulling her to her feet as he stood up.


	4. Spring Rain

Molly Weasley sighed as she heard a low rumble of thunder overhead, signaling the beginning of a storm. "So much for working in the garden, then," she thought, pushing herself up from her position on all fours, not really wanting to spend the afternoon indoors. She and Arthur had argued over breakfast that morning, about what, she couldn't quite recall, but nevertheless, she was upset with him. Brushing herself off, she made her way to the back door as it started to pour. Molly grumbled as she entered the house, soaking wet, and she could feel her dress clinging to her body in areas she didn't feel like showing her husband at the moment.

Arthur looked up from his seat at the table where he was reading the Daily Prophet, and smiled as she stormed toward the living room. He would always hold to the fact that he thought his wife was attractive when she was upset or angry, and he thought that the fact she was soaking wet from being caught in the rain just made her more desirable.

"Molly?" he called, wondering if he should try to make up for his behaviour that morning, or if he should just let her be.

"What do you want, Arthur?" Molly replied as she came back into the kitchen with her hands on her hips. Arthur tried to look his wife in her eyes, but he found it rather difficult to take his own away from her breasts as the wet fabric of her dress was clinging to them, showing off her curves magnificently.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour this morning," he said, rising from his chair, tossing the paper aside and moving to stand in front of his wife.

"Your apology is accepted, now if you don't mind, I'd like to get of this," she stated, gesturing to her dress before adding, "I absolutely hate the rain."

"Now Molly, I don't think you hate the rain, you love thunderstorms,"

"Thunderstorms, yes, but the rain that goes along with them, no."

"Well, you said you wanted to get out of that dress didn't you?" he inquired, and Molly nodded her head, turning to leave, but he quickly reached out and caught her arm, pulling her to him. "I think I can help you with that," he whispered, tilting her chin up with his forefinger before capturing her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

"You've just been waiting for a chance to get me back into bed with you haven't you?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Now, Mollywobbles, you know that isn't true. I've been thinking about how attractive you are when you're upset, that's all."

"Sure, that's why you can't seem to pry your eyes away from my breasts, Arthur."

"It's my fault now that you're soaked and your clothing happens to be showing off your curves deliciously? I could have told you it was supposed to rain today, but if you want my honest opinion, I'm not at all disappointed about the outcome." He dipped his head to kiss her neck, removing the beads of water located there.

"I never said it was your fault Arthur," she gasped, tilting her head to the side to give him better access, "though, what else do we have to do on a rainy afternoon?"

"I think you know my vote on that," he mumbled, trailing his kisses to her shoulder as he slid one hand up her stomach to cup her breast whilst his other slid down to grab her round backside.

Molly moaned and arched towards him, slipping her arms around his neck.

"You are bad," she said breathlessly, closing her eyes.

"Really? Do you even recall the last time we made love on a rainy afternoon, Mollywobbles?"

"Vaguely, Artiebear."

"Well then, why can't we now? You said so yourself there's not much else we can do and your day was ruined was it not?"

"It was. I've been meaning to get out there to work in the garden, and when I finally do, it rains."

"All right then, let me make your day a little bit better, Mol." He whispered, brushing a hand through her wet hair, pulling her snug against him.

"Gladly."


	5. A Glimpse at Life in the Burrow

A/N: This is my first and ONLY attempt at a drabble, so I apologize in advance if it's not to my usual standard...I would much rather writechapters. :)

Arthur Weasley watched as his wife of nearly thirty years bustled about the kitchen tidying up after dinner. He wished she would sit down and relax, it had been ages since the two had had a conversation that had not been related to the ongoing war or the children. He loved her, and he loved the way she ran a tight ship around the Burrow, Merlin knows it had helped him out in the early years of their marriage. He thought she needed a baby in her life. Their lives. Babies brought joy, and they both needed some of that.


	6. What Will Happen in Book 7?

A/N: This is an essay reflecting my views on what should/will happen in the Book 7, and here's a hint: there's some things in here that will show up in Life As A Weasley...

I believe in the seventh book Molly and Arthur will either a) finally be blessed with grandchildren or b) have another child of their own. I tend to lean more towards option b as Bill and Fleur will just be starting their lives as a married couple. I also believe that Bill and Fleur aren't going to want to have children right away, for several reasons. Bill seems like the type who wants to fight the war at all costs, but he wouldn't even _think_ about raising a family during wartime. Fleur also seems way too self conscious about her looks, so I'm willing to say she isn't going to want to ruin her figure anytime soon for child birth.

Charlie is in love with his job working with dragons, and probably enjoys the dragons more than he does chasing women, trying to find one to settle down with. He is also very passionate about the war and finding a wife is probably the furthest thing from his mind. Percy still hasn't fully come to terms with his family and he is so wrapped up in his job at the Ministry that he doesn't seem to have the time to devote to a girlfriend and/or future wife. However, he may surprise us all and when he does come back to apologize to his parents for his actions, he may already have a wife and a child. Fred and George also seem like the type who would rather run their joke shop and fight in the war than bother with women. Ron is being dense about his love for Hermione and his devotion to Harry and fighting for the cause is also his main focus in his life. As for Ginny, Molly would most likely forbid her from trying to drop out of Hogwarts and abandoning her studies to fight in the war and begin a family. Also, Ginny isn't of age yet, so it isn't ethical for her to be contemplating marriage and a family.

Arthur and Molly are the most likely candidates for bringing a baby into the mix, as they raised their first seven children during a time of war. I also believe that with Arthur working extremely hard and long hours for the Ministry during Voldemort's first reign, that Molly's main source of joy and hope were her children. I believe they helped her see that as long as there are children the world, everything will be all right in the end. As their children are growing up and away from them, Arthur and Molly are feeling the effects of having an empty nest. Molly is most likely lonely most of the time, with no children to take care of and Arthur at the Ministry all day. This time, she doesn't have the daily tasks of raising children to keep her busy and her mind from worrying about Arthur while he's at work. As we know witches and wizards live to well over a hundred years old, Molly and Arthur have at least a hundred years of their life left. With no grandchildren yet and Arthur still working at the Ministry, Molly hardly has anything to do all day. If she and Arthur had another child, there would be hope, love, faith and joy injected into this time of darkness, as well as give her and Arthur a child to take care of while their other children are fighting evil, working, or at school.


	7. Which Ship Do You Sail? Essay

The couple in the Harry Potter series that I ship is Molly and Arthur. In my opinion, Molly and Arthur are the most overlooked and under appreciated couple in the books. There's very little fan fiction about the two of them, and at least half of that fiction ships them with someone else, not each other. However, that's not why I ship this lovely couple.

Arthur and Molly were made for each other, and its very evident. They have seven children that could have only been produced out of their love for one another, and even when times are hard, we don't see them being hostile toward each other, instead, they turn to one another for comfort. They may not be the wealthiest of the wizarding community, but they get by, and what they don't have in money, they make up for in their love. Arthur is the love of Molly's life, and in essence, they are the perfect couple. Arthur is also the greatest source of Molly's frustration, as he does do things behind her back that he knows will make her angry with him. He doesn't ever mean any harm by the things he does, and Molly knows that, but even so, I'm fairly certain that Arthur does a fair share of groveling and begging to gain her forgiveness.

Arthur does his best to provide for and support their brood, and he doesn't mind living in poverty when the alternative is that he is in a job he hates, and possibly Molly working as well, instead of staying at home to raise their children in a loving environment. I think that Molly chose to work in the home, she seems extremely happy to be raising her children, and she takes pride in the fact that she does run the household and has dinner waiting for her husband when he gets home after a long hard day.

As a couple, Molly and Arthur have been through quite a bit together, having lived through the first rise of Voldemort and now fighting in a second war against him. When Molly lost her brothers in the first war, I believe that Arthur was there, and he did his best to make sure that she didn't dwell on her grief and to show her that even though she had lost two people who were no doubt important to her, she still had him and their children. I also believe they are a stronger couple because of all that they have been through, and stand taller because of all the trials they have survived as a married couple. I firmly believe that Molly would be absolutely devastated if she lost Arthur, and I can only imagine what she felt the night Dumbledore wrote to her and told her that Arthur had been attacked while on guard duty for the Order, and how she felt when they were separated for a length of time so he could heal in Saint Mungo's. Also, I'm certain that Arthur would be a right wreck if something happened to Molly, as they are roughly the same age, and he has probably been in love with her since they were sixteen or seventeen years old. He also probably would have no idea how to take care of himself, and he would be broke within a matter of months as we saw in Chamber of Secrets that he wanted to take the Grangers to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink when he knew that he and Molly didn't have much extra money.

So, even though there are plenty of adult couples in the series that do get the glory such as Remus and Tonks, and other pairings, Molly and Arthur are by far the model couple, and its sad that they're mostly overlooked.


End file.
